Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Coco (Earth Land)
Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Coco (Earth Land) & Romeo Conbolt vs. Imitatia is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss and Romeo Conbolt, Legion Corps member Coco, and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Imitatia. Prologue After thinking of a way to simultaneously stop the Infinity Clock and save Lucy, Fairy Tail, together with Coco, runs into the Infinity Clock, intent on defeating all the members of the Reborn Oración Seis. However, on their way various enemies appear before them, splitting them up, leaving only Natsu, Elfman and Coco to rescue Lucy. Once they arrive at the core of the Infinity Clock, however, they are stopped by Imitatia, who declares that she will let no one go near Lucy and prepares to fight the other Mages, drawing her sword, as Lucy watches.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Battle Natsu begins the fight by firing Fire Dragon's Roar at Imitatia, which she easily dodges, and dodges once again Elfman's Beast Arm: Iron Bull. She kicks Elfam from the back, sending him flying towards Coco. Elfman and Coco confirm they are alright and Elfman warns Natsu that Imitatia locks on the vital spots and reminds Natsu that he lost to her with one shot. Imitatia summons her Flower Shield and Sword and explains that the human body is very interesting, because no matter how strong the opponent is, it is all over if their weak spots are attacked. Natsu asks her if she really is the one who arrived at the guild as "Michelle Lobster", and she responds that her previous personality and appearance were both just a performance, and that her real identity is Imitatia, member of the Reborn Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Enraged because of her deceit, Elfman attacks her with Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword, yet she protects herself with her shield and quickly slashes him with her sword. Immediately, Natsu takes advantage of the situation and blows her away with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, slamming her against the wall. However, Imitatia stands up and explains that it is useless, since her body does not feel pain and, similarly, emotions do not affect her either. But Natsu disagrees and tells her that he can see hesitation in her eye, despite Imitatia denying it. Everyone quickly gets fired up and attack Imitatia. Natsu rushes at her with Fire Dragon's Roar, which proves ineffective against her shield. Elfman then transforms into Beast Soul: Belcusas, but quickly gets bind by Imitatia's vines. Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame but also get bind by Imitatia. Coco comes running on the walls with her Athletic Magic and jumps at Imitatia, delivering a series of kicks, but Imitatia guards once more and sends her flying with her shield and sword. With all adversaries on the ground, Imitatia declares that Magic is in the heart, and since she is fighting for what her heart believes is right, she cannot be defeated. Midnight appears in the midst of the fight and reminds Imitatia of her wish to have Lucy with her forever, which fuels her with determination. Imitatia starts attacking Natsu with her shield as a flying buzzsaw attached to her by a vine and then appears behind Natsu with her sword ready to swing. However, she is hit with Romeo's Rainbow Fire first. Romeo calls her a liar and confronts her with fire-imbued fist, asking her how could she deceive Lucy in such a way. Imitatia hesitates to attack, but after words from Klodoa and Midnight, she attacks the young Mage. With Romeo fallen, Natsu gets fired up and attacks Imitatia with a blast of fire, but Imitatia easily slips under it and attacks Natsu with her sword and then blows him away with her shield. Midnight comes to Imitatia's ear and tells her to finish him and that he will fulfill her wishes, causing Imitatia to unleash her vines and bind Natsu before slamming him against the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Samuel then suddenly appears, intending to kill Lucy, but is stopped by Coco, Happy and Panther Lily. Seeing that Lucy is fighting too, Natsu envelops himself in flames, destroying the vines that bound him and getting into a melee showdown with Imitatia. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw and Imitatia recognizes the power of his feelings, but Midnight just dismisses it as a faint hope. Aftermath Once they hear that Cobra had fallen, Midnight proclaims that it doesn't matter, and that what his father had failed to do seven years ago, to destroy everything that has form and plunge the world into chaos, he would accomplish. Midnight then attack Natsu with Reflector, blowing him away, and tells him that its already too late to save Lucy. Midnight states that once Lucy becomes part of the clock, her very existence will be wiped out and everyone will lose all memories of her. This makes Imitatia realize it was all a lie and that that's not what she wished for. She rushes towards the Infinity Clock's core and starts attacking it, apologizing to Lucy and hoping to break it and set her free. However, Midnight sees this and determining that Imitatia's role is over, uses Magic and transforms Imitatia back into a doll. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights